Alice got a plan
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: sort of a seqel to remember me. This is when they actually decide to use costumes and think that that's who they are the entire day. Chapters are short but I hope you like it!
1. Alice

**Me: Yay you wanted the sequel! I hope my standards are enough for you guys.  
Alice: I have forseeen.... Ha! Nice costume Edward!  
Edward: What the hell are you talking about? (Reads her mind) Oh no! For the love of god do not do that!  
Me: I have no idea whay you're talking about. (Alice whispers in my ear) Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh I am so writing that!  
Edward: Noooooooooooo! (runs out)  
Alice: He's such a baby.**

* * *

**Alice's Pov**

I hummed as I searched through the many ranges of costumes. We had decided that we would pick our costume and then surprise the others in gym. I have decided that I am going to be cinderella. This is going to be so much fun!

Suddenly my phone rang. I grinned and answered. It was my Jazzy of course. We had been calling each other a lot lately. We had a nice long conversation about what, ahem, we, er, were planning on doing.... later. When it's dark.

I payed for my costume and then ran home. I only had three hours before school started, so I had to make this perfect. The dress I'm wearing is a light blue ball gown with lace and all that. The shoes are real glass slippers that I adore! And the tiara is real jewlery so it actually looks real! I tied my hair in a bun again and then twirled so the dress billowed out around me. I love being a princess. For pretend only!

It was a little hard running to the school bus but I managed. I listened to my ipod on the wat there and grinned almost evilly when it stopped. Let the game's begin.

Okay first things first I should probably explain what's going on. None of us have the same classes together until gym, and that's at the end of the day. You see the teachers had to seperate all of us, but in gym they really didn't care. So we don't see each other at all until the end of the day. So what's going to happen today is, we shall have to go through all of our classes staying in character, and then when we get to gym we will blend our characters together!

This is going to rock!

For my first class I had to walk down the stairs so I made sure to grab the side of my dress and hold it up as I swayed down. I had almost anounced myself but then thought better of it. In class I took out a fake little mouse and pretended to talk to it. The whole class was looking at me like I was crazy. But I'm sure I would do the same thing if I saw some girl telling a fake mouse 'you have to stay away from my fairy godmother. Remember what happened last time?..... Well I don't care if you enjoyed being a horse, you are a mouse.'

Just then the teacher walked in. She didn't even look up as she began role call.

"Alice Brandon?" I stayed silent and then she looked up. "When I call your name you are supposed to say here."

"But you didn't call my name." I stated placing the mouse on my shoulder and patting his head.

"Yes I did young lady."

"No you didn't"

"What's your name then?"

"Cinderella." I grinned and then stood up so I could curtsy, but then Mr mouse fell off my shoulder. I picked him up quickly. "I'm so sorry Mr mouse. Next time you should try to hold on better."

The teacher was looking at me with wide eyes. But after a few seconds she shook her head and continued with role call, and then continued the class. It was like that in all of my classes. They would call my name, I wouldn't answer, then I'd tell them my name was cinderella and then I would talk to my mouse. 2 of my teachers actually laughed and called cinderella out in the role call.

Lunch was hilarious. I walked up to the food line and grabbed a slice of pizza before taking my seat. Everyone stared at me since now I was trying to feed the mouse as well. One guy even tripped when he passed me and all his food fell on top of him. It was a sight to see. Then the bell rang.

Time for gym!

_Okay, so I know it's short but I'm going to use all their pov's for the day before they're in the gym! And if anyone has any idea  
What costume I should use for Rosalie I would love your help!  
I'll also put the costumes in my profile after each chapter._


	2. Bella

**Bella's Pov**

What to choose? What to choose? Let's see. I liked playing the evil one last time so maybe I should pick another bad guy. Hmmmmmmmm. Oh! I know I'll be a pirate! An this out fit is perfect! I ran home quickly after I payed of course so I could put it on.

Basicly it was just a small red and black striped dress with a skull belt, a red bandana over my head, and some fishnets. They also came with flats but I decided to wear a pair of knee high leather boots instead. A little gift for Edward, (wink wink). It also came with a cute little plastic sword. I grinned when it was on and then did my make up. I used a deep burgandy color for my eye lids, and a deep dark blood red lipstick. Add a little mascara and I'm good to go!

I decided to walk to school today. It was so much fun too! Although a few of the guys gave me that come hither look but I ignored them. As soon as I got to school I jumped up and swung my sword around a bit. I liked this.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called to me. I sighed and then turned ready to say no. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Arg I ave a boyfriend you scruvy dog! Now away with ya before I make ye walk the plank." I answered in my best pirate accent shoving the tip of my plastic sword into his chest. He sighed and then left. Good, maybe now he'll realize that I don't like him.

I twirled my sword the rest of my way to class, and then once I sat, I pulled out a cute little fake telescope and pretended to be on look out. At one point I started whispering to myself just to freak the class out. Only stuff like 'captain Jack shall be here soon' or 'land ho! Wait never mind.'

Then the teacher came in and started role call.

"Bella Swan?"

"Aye" I answered since my costume really didn't come with a name. The teacher looked up and started laughing, before she turned and began class. Oh this should be fun. Near the middle of the class I decided I needed something to do. So when Mike poked me with his pencil like he always did I jumped up and pulled my sword out.

"Avast ye scurvy dog! Stop that or you'll head shall be mine!" I hissed. The whole class, including the teacher snickered but since she had to act professional she came over to see what wrong.

"Woah there captain. We can't have you beheading people in the class room." She stated grinning. "What's the problem?"

"This scurvy dog is poking me with his pencil! Me captain will have ye head boy!"

"Who's your captain?" Teacher asked trying to hold back her laughter either from my act or Mike's face.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. And he's almost as crazy as I! Now cut that out before I make ye swab the deck with ye tongue."

The whole class burst out lauhging then, even the teacher. Infact at the end of that class she said she couldn't wait to see what the other four had planned. At that I answered with an 'Aye teach, but there be five now.' and then walked off to my next class. It was the same with most of my teachers but a few rolled ther eyes and ignored me. At lunch I started yelling at Mike again for being stupid, but other than that, my first class was the most eventfull.

Then the bell rang. Let the real game begin.


	3. Rosalie

**Rosalie's Pov**

Urgh! I have no idea what to do! I could be a fairy, but then Alice would acuse me of stealing her idea from years ago. I could be a harry potter character but that would be stealing from Edward. Argh!

That's when I saw it. The perfect costume. Well except for the wig but I'll manage. A 70's chic! **(Thanks to DemitriLoverForLife for the idea cause I was coming up blank**) The dress was a little short, but in high school that's fine. It was all tie die, with a weird cut, and the boots that came with it were white, knee high, and they were platforms. I shuddered but payed for the out fit anyway. Luckily, the wig was 20 bucks extra so I decided I would lightly curl my hair instead.

Once I finally squeezed into my tight little outfit, I grabbed my keys and hurried out to my BMW. Myself and Edward were the only two lucky ones that actually had cars. We usally parked next to each other, but today we weren't aloud to see each other untill the end of the day. It should be interesting.

I spead to school, parked in my usual spot and then mentall prepared myself for what was to come. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Right away, every guy's eyes were on me. I pulled on a pair of large white sunglasses and then strutted to my first class.

Unfortunatly right before I got to the door I was stopped by Eric Yorkie. "Hey Rose baby. I was wondering if you wanted to go dancing with me on Friday?" He purred, while I mentally gagged. But I had to stay in character.

"Disco? Sounds groovy, but I got a date with my man. Later." I sweeped my hair over my shoulder and then ran inside. Lucky me the teacher was a male. Please note the sarcasm there. I spent the class chewing bubble gum and twirling my hair, while he openly stared at my legs and my chest.

When the bell rang I ran like a bat out of hell. My other too classes were like that. I chewed my bubble gum and twirled my hair. But luckily my last class before lunch was with a girl teacher. To my surprise as soon as she saw me she burst out laughing.

"First Bella with the threats, then Jasper with the.." She trailed of laughing again. "And now this! You guys are just too funny."

I grinned at her and then went to my seat. I was getting a little annoyed with all the stares though. Other than that, I did get a free lunch from some poor guy. It went something like this.

"Oh drat, I forgot my lunch money at home." I sighed and set down my tray. The guy beside me grabbed it.

"That's fine I'll pay." He grinned in what I could only assume was supposed to be a suductive way. I grinned back and batted my eyelashes.

"If you wouldn't mind. That would be sweet." I had almost forgotten to stay in character there. After he payed I simply walked off and sat only to eat my lunch. Next to me a few girls were laughing.

"Can you believe that Edward would do something so ridiculous?" One girl giggled.

"I know! And he was so convincing to!" The second laughed. Then the bell rang. I actually ran to the gym. I had to see what the others were wearing.


	4. Jasper

**Jasper's Pov**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Right now I am currently in the costume store trying to find the perfect costume for today. Right now I was considering either a simple cow boy, or something different. It was clear that the others were going to be doing something that would make others laugh.

I could try a super hero, or maybe a villan? That would be fun, but it's not exactly me. I sighed. What on earth should I choose? And then it hit me. I smirked, a little evilly, and ran out of the store. I might not exactly be a character from a movie but it will earn me a few chuckles. I shall be Emmett.

I ran to a regular clothing store and grabbed a shirt about 3 sizes too big, and a pair of jeans 1 size to big as well as a belt. Didn't want the pants to fall off now did we. Then I ran back home and changed. The belt was on very tight but other than that everything was loose. Oh, and I forgot to mention I got a pair of shoes 2 sizes too big and stuffed the toe with paper. This was going to be so much fun.

The shirt was all black with a pictue of the joker on it from the dark night, (seriously Emmett went nuts for that movie) the jeans were dark washed, and the sneakers were black with blue stripes. I liked it. Then I had to run to school or else I would be late.

To my surprise at people stared at me right away. I thought that since I was dressed in regular clothing they might not notice me right away, but I usually wore normal jeans and a dress shirt to school so I guess they were surprized.

Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Hey Jasper man what's up?" Came the voice of Tyler. We were sort of friends since he remembered me right away. I turned to him looking confused.

"My name is Emmett. Jasper must be some where else." I answeredand then turned to continue walking to class. I was able to hear him mutter WTF, under his breath though. I almost laughed at that.

When I got to my first class, I did what Emmett used to do every day in the younger grades. Make a lot of paper air planes. Hopefully he still did that. Then I named them all. That class was boring since the teacher had remembered all of our names and didn't need to call role call so I really had nothing to do. It was the second class that I enjoyed.

As soon as I walked in the teacher looked up hopefully. That kind of confused me but when she saw me she looked disapointed. Then she looked at the list of names and looked hopefull again. Okay this is really confusing. I took a seat at my desk and started making paper air planes again. The teacher noticed this and once again looked hopefull. Weird. Then role call started.

"Jasper Whitlock?" Again with the hope! What the hell!? I didn't answer. Then the teach looked up at me and grinned. "Jasper why didn't you answer?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"My name is not Jasper. Why does everybody keep saying this!" I threw my hands up in the air, something I had seen Emmett do a lot when he wanted to be dramatic and then dropped them and started working on my planes again. A few people snickered.

"Well than what is your name?" The teacher asked. I raised my eyebrow at her as if to say you don't know and then stood. I bent my arm so my fist was over my heart like a kinght would do before I spoke.

"I am the all mighty Emmett." I declared and then salooted the teacher. At that the whole class bursted into laughter. I grinned and sat back down so the teacher could start class. But near the middle of the class I got bored so I decided it was time for another Emmett moment.

"So we all know that the population of Forks is-" The teacher began but I cut her off by throwing my hand up into the air like a little kid who knew the answer or someone who wanted to be picked first. "Yes.... Emmett." The teacher grinned at my 'name'.

"If we live in Forks is there a town called Spoons? Or knives?" I asked, making sure I sounded completely serious. That just sent another round of laughter through the class room but I was carefull to stay looking curious but now I added hurt from their laughter. "I'm serious! It would make sense. And they would all be located in the state of Dinner, or drawr."

Okay, so that was my last Emmett remark in a class since a few people couldn't breath from laughter. I was starting to wonder if it was because I was trying to act like Emmett, or because it was really just that funny. I guess I'll never know. Where's a mind reader when you need one.

Lunch was fun. I decided that I would have to get a lot of food just like Emmett always did, and then I would just.... give it to him after school or something. Infact I hardly ate any of it. Just then the bell rang. I decided to skip to the gym. I figured it was something very Emmett like to do. It did get a few stares though.

I pulled open the doors and almost doubled over laughing from what I saw.... It was hard to pick who had the best out fit for today. Emmett, or Edward.


	5. Emmett

**Emmett's Pov**

I don't know what to wear! OMC this is so not like me! I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do. Mybe I should be Batman..... but then I couldn't exactly do much. The Joker was always my favorite. **(Seriously! When I saw the dark Knight I was like, screw batman, if I was in that movie I'd be with the Joker) **

Oooh I got it! I'll be Spiderman! Spider man, spider man, does what ever a spider can. Can he spin, from a web, take a look, over head, hey there, here comes the spiderman. Is he strong, something does, he's got radio active blood, hey there, here comes your spider man. In the something night, at the scene of the crime, like a speeding light he arrives just in time! Spider man spider man, friendly neighborhood spider man. Action fame! He's ignored. Action is his reward, to him, life is a great big plan a, where ever's there's a man a, here comes your spider man!

Nah, the theme songs to hard to remember. Ack what should I be! I started pacing my room, thinking, when I tripped over something. I groaned and looked over at my feet to yell at what ever had tripped me even if it wasn't alive.

"Listen up you stupid..... stupid thing! You are not aloud to trip me in my room!" I yelled. Suddenly it hit me. I'll be no one. Oh wait, that's just stupid. Damn it! Oooh I know! I'll search the internet to find something amazingly cool.

I grabbed my lap top, still humming the spiderman song and went to the best web site known to man. You know what I'm talking about. That's right, google. Finally after an hour of searching, I still got nothing. I groaned and went to turn off the computer when I heard it.

"Mama mia."

I jumped up and ran into my little brothers room. He was sitting really close to his Tv playing video games. And on the screen was a short, fat dude, with a red hat. "That's it! Mario!" I yelled and then ran to the store to find the costume. It didn't take long and then I ran back home to put it on. I only had an hour and then I had to get to school. But first things first. I grabbed my ipod and the speakers to it and then ran from the house.

I took the speakers and set them in my overalls pocket, and then I plugged my ipod into it. The mario theme sounded from the speakers. I grinned and hid my ipod as well. As I walked I whistled along with the song. I was getting weird looks but that was the whole point. This was going to be so much fun.

When I entered the school I walked strait to the class room. I was a few minutes late so this would be perfect. I burst through the door, and announced in a loud voice "It's a me! Mario!"

The class started laughing. I grinned and walked up to the teacher. He was looking at me with wide eyes. "Emmett what the he-"

"Language. And I'm a not Emmett. It's a me Mario!" I announced again giving the peace sign. He laughed and motioned to my seat. I took it grinning. I stayed silent during class knowing that if I spoke I would get in trouble but as soon as it ended I was ready. The bell rang, and just let me tell you that our bell sounds like a friggen fire alarm, and I jumped up. "It's a bowser! He must be a going after the peach!" I yelled and then ran from the room. I could hear the class laughing behind me.

I so have the best costume. And I am so going to win. Oh did I forget to mention we made this a contest? Well you see, who ever has the best costume, and acts the best will get to choose the next movie we see. Stupid right? Wrong. See when we go to the movies we get into loud yelling arguments over what each of us want to see. We usually get kicked out before we can even see the movie. So this time, who ever wins get's to pick, and no one can argue.

Suddenly the bell rang. Damn, I had day dreamed through lunch. Oh well, time to announce my presence. I bounded to the gym and burst through the doors ready to brag that I had the best costume, when I saw something. My jaw dropped, damn, I had some competition. And why the hell hadn't I chosen that!? Stupid Edward......


	6. Edward

**Edward's Pov**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But I guess if I want to win I have to be creative. Emmett is so going to kill me. Oh well. I snickered as I pulled on the purple jacket. Figured out who I am yet? Well, let's not spoil it.

My make up was finished, and to my surprise looking very convincing. The only part of this costume that really bothered me was my hair. I had to die it a dirty, blond/green. Have it yet? No? Well, let's continue shall we.

I pulled on the pair of purple leather gloves and then grabbed my bag. In my pocket there is a pack of cards. Only problem is they are all the same card. Got it yet? Jeeze you people are slow.

After I made sure the out fit looked perfect I ran out to my beloved volvo. It's a good thing Rosalie always arrived at school before me. She never waits, so it just makes it easier not to see me. I spead all the way to school, laughing every time someone gasped and pointed at me. I didn't look that convincing did I? Oh well. The more convincing I look the better chance I have at winning.

When I arrived at school, I grabbed a cane from the seat and took it out with me. I didn't actually need it but I thought it worked well with the sophisticated outfit. Even if the rest is insane looking. Have you figured it out yet?

"Oh. My. God." Some girl whispered as I walked by. "Am I dreaming or is Edward Cullen actually dressed like the Joker?"

I grinned and turned to face the girl. "You're not dreaming sweet, but this Edward Cullen? I don't believe I know him." I smirked again in the evil way the Joker always did and pulled out one of the cards. "Here's my card. Call me when you want to get a little more serious."

The girls jaw dropped while all of her friends giggled. I must have been playing my part well. The girl that had my card wasn't smiling at all. I looked down at her again and she stuttered. "What the hell is going on-"

"Why so serious?" I asked and then without waiting for an answer I turned on my heel and headed to class. Once I got to my first class the teacher looked up at me and smirked. She must have seen one of the others and knew that today was going to be the repeat from fifth grade. Honestly, a lot of the teachers had asked us when we were going to do that again, cause the gym teacher taped it so they all seen what we had done.

"Good morning" She grinned at me seeing as I was the last one in class just like every other morning. Time for another Joker moment.

"Morning..... Teacher." I spoke in that drawled out voice from the interogation scene. You know like evening comissioner, just not evening and not comissioner. The class snickered. The teacher shook her head laughing and then checked my name off her list, before she started class. But near the middle of the class I got bored so I pulled out my cards and placed the face down on my desk. I was pretending to plan who my next victim would be.

"Mr Cullen?!" The teacher interupted. She sounded mad, but when you're as good as reading someone like I am, you'ld know that she just wanted to see what I'd do. I didn't answer. She sighed in what 'seemed' to be annoyance. "Mr Joker?"

I smirked that evil way again and looked up at her. She looked torn between angry and wanting to laugh. I tilted my head to the side still smirking. "Why so serious?" The class snickered again.

"Mr Cu.... Mr Joker, give me one reason why I shouldn't send you off to the principal right now." The teacher demanded. The class fell silent but I knew they just wanted to see what I would do. Just like the teacher.

"How bout a magic trick?" I asked still keeping that smirk on my face. I pulled out a pencil and stuck the sharp tip into my desk. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear." I announced swirling my hand around it. The class snickered once again. Now I know what you're thinking. Literally. How the hell am I going to do the exact trick the Joker does with out hurting someone? Well, like this.....

I hit the pencil and it went flying to the other side of the room. "And it's gone!" I smirked while the whole class broke out into laughter, the teacher even grinned a bit. Then I looked up at the clock. We had about a minute before the bell would ring. Might as well... "We should really stop this fighting or we'll miss the fireworks."

"What fire-" I stopped the teacher by holding up my hand.

"And here we... go!" The bell rang and the class laughed while the packed their stuff. I think I have a good chance at winning this thing! **(By the way, if you haven't seen the dark knight you should really go and watch it)**

My other two classes were the same. Well, not really, I didn't bother to talk in those classes, just smirked as I twirled my cane or planned my next murder. Ha ha ha. During lunch I 'stole' an apple, when what really happened was I taped the money to the under side of the joker card I left behind. I knew they found it when a urst of laughter came from the lunch line.

Then the bell rang. Let the games begin.


	7. The grand Finalle

**Me: And it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Drumroll please.  
Drums playing  
Me: GYM!  
Emmett: Whoo hoo!  
Edward: Idiot.**

* * *

**Alice's Pov**

Like always I was the first one in the gym. The gym teacher chuckled when he saw me but other wise said nothing. Jasper came in next. He looked.... normal. What the hell!? He saw me grinned and ran over.

"Hey Cinderella." He laughed. I glared at him.

"Where's your costume Jazzy?" I pouted. He looked at me as if he was confused. Urgh! If he forgot then-

"I'm not Jasper. I'm Emmett. Can't you recognize me?"

I giggled. "Okay, you're off the hook." He made that little ka ching movement with his arm and then went strait into Emmett's happy dance while a few people, including myself snickered.

"Argh it be me buckeneers! Ahoy maties!" I spun aroun and to my great shock Bella was walking over to us in a full clad pirate costume. Oh my god.

"Aye Aye captain Bell-Bells!" Jasper saluted her and I giggled. Then the doors flew open once again. Rosalie danced in, yes danced, wearing a very 70's out fit. When she saw us she grinned and strutted over.

"What's up cats and dogs?" She asked. Bella was eyeing her as if she thought she was going to steal from us and Jasper had gone back to his happy dancing. I curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Rose."

"It's a me Mario! And I've a come to find the peach!" Emmett yelled throwing the gym doors open and actually jumping into the room. Okay, so we had all known that he would win anyway. He's the only one that actually goes through all of the trouble of the costume. I mean this guy actually put a pillow under his shirt so he would look fat enough to be Mario.

"Aye Mario. Peach be gone with that scurvy nave. Bowser be his name." Bella answered. Rose and I giggled, and Jasper suddenly stopped moving all together.

"Looks like Mario's going to win." I grinned.

"Well, unless Edward has a better costume." Rose added. Jasper was just staring at us with wide eyes.

"Please, no ofence to the man, but Edward never was that creative with our little schemes." Bella comented. Emmett grinned.

'Well then I get to pick the movie for tommorro-"

Suddenly Jasper cut him off. "Oh My Gawd! Where's the controler! I want to make him jump!" He yelled and then got down on his hands and knees as if he was searching for something. That caused the whole class to laugh seeing as they were watching us as if we were a movie.

"Where is Edward?" Emmett laughed. "I want to rub it in his face that he lost..." Suddenly the doors flew open. Unfortunatly we all had our backs to the doors so we thought it was the teacher. Until...

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen."

Emmett froze. Believe me he knew every Joker line by heart, and the way that was said, was clearly the Joker. We all spun around and sure enough Edward stood in the door way. But it wasn't Edward. He had gone full out. Green hair, clown make up, purple suit. He had it all. Then he spotted us and he smirked. Not the Edward smirk we were all used to, an evil smirk just like the Joker.

Edward walked over to us and then turned to the class. "We are tonight's entertainment. Now I only have one question. When should we start?"

The class started laughing and Edward grinned. Emmett was glaring at him and Jasper, still staying in his Emmett character was staring at him in awe. Edward turned around and his eyes landed on Jasper.

"Nice shirt. That guy is pure genious." He comented. The class snickered. Jasper jumped to his feet and grabbed Edward's hand.

"This is amazing. My name is Emmett and I am a big fan Mr Joker sir." He said really fast while forcfully shaking Edward's hand. Edward pulled his hand away and pretended to smooth out his suit.

"That's nice." He commented and then started walking around our little circle.

"Who invited the clown?" Emmett asked getting back to his Mario voice even though he still looked pretty pissed. Probably because he hadn't thought of being the Joker. Edward stopped a few feet in front of him.

"No body invited me. It's just all part of the plan."

Okay my turn! I curtsied first before speaking. "Mr Joker sir, if I may just ask why you had come here?"

Suddenly Edward was infront of me. "I'm looking for my next victim." He murmered.

"Groovy! We should toatally dance before this freak decides to blow us up." Rose cut in. Emmett jumped infront of her and hugged her.

"I have found the peach!" He yelled and the class laughed again. Bella had been quiet. I turned to ask her something but she wasn't there. I looked around and finally spotted her on the stage. She was friggen building a plank. Jasper saw this and quickly ran over to help. Then he put a crash mat underneath.

"Just like swimming!" He shouted before junmping off Bella's plank. I giggled. Bella hopped off the stage and raised her sword.

"Aye wich one of ye scruvy dogs would like to walk the plank?" She shouted. Edward turned in a perfect Joker move, no offence Emmett he's just better, and smirked again.

"Well, hello beautifull." He stated still in that perfect Joker voice and smoothed his hair out. Bella looked up, glaring at him to stay in character but it was easy to tell that she was trying hard not to laugh. "You look nervous. Is it the scars?" Seriously Edward should have auditioned for the Joker! Emmett was scowling at him, and by the look on his face it was easy to tell that he was pissed, becuase Edward was a better Joker than him. "Wanna know how I got them? Come here." Edward grabbed the back of Bella's head and brought her closer. "Look at me." He hissed staying in his Joker character even though Bella was already looking at him.

"She a is you freak!" Emmett called out and the class laughed again. Edward let Bella go and then walked over to Emmett in a threatening way while fake laughing. You know like an actual ha ha ha instead of real laughter.

"And I thought my Jokes were bad. Keep it up and I'll have to show you a little magic trick." Edward threatened holding up a pencil. Everyone burst out laughing at that. The biggest laughter we had gotten so far. Okay so there's no doubt about it. Edward won. It was obvious that Emmett knew this to cause he looked down right pissed. Infact he tackled Edward to the ground.

Now you know hoe Emmett's big and strong? So is Edward and he also is faster, and smarter. So in a matter of seconds Emmett was on the floor cursing While Edward held him down. I thought it was right about time for the contest to be over when...

"You know we really should stop this fighting or we'll miss the fire works." Edward stated casually as if it was a well know fact. Emmett looked even madder.

"There won't be any fire works!" He hissed still trying to break free from Edward's grip. Edward smirked and raised on hand.

"And here we... go."

The gym doors suddenly flew open, and we all spun around in surprise. In the door way was our parents. To my surprise Edward stayed in character. He started laughing. It was perfect just like the Joker. I thought I saw Carlise smirk, but if he did it was gone too quick.

"Edward Anthony Cullen get off of Emmett!" Carlisle yelled. My parents were draggin me out of the room, the same with Bella, Rosealie, and Jasper. Edward got up and right away Emmett's parents grabbed Emmett and he was dragged after us.

"You know you remind me of my father." Edward stated staying in character. Did he get hit in the head or something! WTF! As soon as were out of the building our parents began to laugh with Edward. "Thanks for the help Dad." He grinned high fiving Carlisle.

"What the hell is going on Edward?" Rose hissed. But instead of Edward answering it was Carlisle.

"Edward called me at work, and let me tell you I was a little freaked out to be getting a call from the Joker, and told me everything that wasm going on. I wanted to help so we came up with a little plan to freak you guys out." Carlisle laughed and Edward shrugged.

"I was supposed to call you after school anyway. And it's a lot more fun when you can't act like yourself." He grinned. Bella laughed and hugged him.

"You really are an evil genious aren't you?" She giggled kissing him quickly.

"Only when it involves making fools out of my friends." He admitted. "And when I get to choose the movie."

"Damn. I was going to pick the Dark Knight." Emmett muttered and we all started laughing.

"Sorry Emmett. But we're watching the sixth sense."

* * *

**Me: Yay Eddie won!  
Alice: That's a change.  
Edward: You're just mad becuase I was a better acter in this than you.  
Alice: How the hell would you know - oh right.**


End file.
